


夏日终曲

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 这是荒无人烟的孤岛，他们只沉醉于自己的海风。





	夏日终曲

**Author's Note:**

> 直男初夜，don't expect too much。  
其实只是我不太会写黄。
> 
> ！HANDJOB预警。！

那是2004年的七月，上海的夏夜燥热而潮湿，刚刚结束不久的暴雨1并没有缓解高温，反而引起大规模用电带来的暂时局部停电。空调已经无法再正常运转，整套公寓里三个老式电扇开足马力，带起短暂的清凉，穿过他们的凳子周围短暂的空间。

他们四个人坐在客厅里的小茶几边喝到了十一点。其实本质上四个人喝六瓶啤酒根本不算什么，因为他们的财力尚不允许他们买更多。更多时候，他们是就着寿星江南的花生米和豆腐干谈论着九州的发展（这个糟糕透顶的提议来自大角，他一直在重复“豆腐干与花生米同嚼有火腿之味”）。梦想中的世界框架在他们的交谈间凭空升起，庄严而宏大，犹如亚特兰蒂斯在海平面上一寸寸展露出一个庞大的整体。这一过程比酒精更醉人：黄色的日光灯下，他们面红耳赤，脸上只是得意又微醺的微笑，胸中洋溢着一股快乐和幸福的暖流。再没有一件事能带来如此巨大的满足了，那滴水在潮湿的空气中逐渐凝聚，大有要变成一片深邃而广博的海洋的趋势。

到最后，大家都口干舌燥嗓子冒烟，才以今何在去接了四杯凉水做短暂停止。潘海天借机夹起来最后一筷豆腐干，又迅速吃了一嘴花生米，像一只啮齿类动物一样嚼着。江南大喊着你个骗子责怪大角，说明明没有火腿的味道，大角慢吞吞地向后倒，靠在背后的电视柜上。“你吃的方式不对，要先嚼豆腐干，没有咽下去的时候吃花生米， 那才有味道……”

因为没有豆腐干了，这理论也无从查证，江南只能认栽。今何在拿着杯子回到了茶几旁，他们一人一杯水喝了个干净。水泡酒量似乎是很不行，一旦停止对话就困得几乎昏厥，他们一看表发现果然到了睡觉的点，大角半推半就地把他扛到了江南的床上，江南又转出去拿了杯水进来就看见潘海天趴在枕头上也倒了。他最近又在画建筑设计图了，常常困得睁不开眼。在一阵无语凝噎之后，他从衣柜里拿出一床被子，扭头走到今何在房间门口探头探脑。“猴子，我睡你这里可以吗？”

今何在靠在床头，月亮还没有出现在天空中，路上的暖黄色的街灯照亮了他一半的脸，没有眼镜的遮拦，今何在的眼睛朦胧而清明。那看上去像是一副宗教画，其中的气度几乎让江南想起了他在美国读书时去教堂的经历2。所有人都低头祈祷或者手拉手唱歌时，太阳光从高处的彩绘花窗上照进来，色彩斑斓的光线照在信众的脸上，他毫无顾忌地抬头，不敬神明地直视挂在高处的耶稣受难像。那样苦难的生命和脸，以自己为奉献来换取人世间罪恶的赎救，感人至深的故事，却在他心中没有引起一丝一毫的共鸣。他只是想着，天哪，锅巴要是给抢完了，他就白来这一趟了。那时候他放空得似乎世界上只有他自己存在，而如今虚无中还有今何在。他突然确切而惶恐地知晓，他真的要下地狱了，一直向下，一直走向但丁也不曾描写的火中，烧得筋肉混沌。但今何在，这天使，他必须上天堂。这样的想法在他的心上开了一个小口，汨汨的春水从中流出来，滴答着将他整个人都淹没了。

今何在点点头默许了这个做法，虽然江南不确定今何在是否清醒，但他选择服从。他将被子丢在白色的床单的这一侧，然后侧身打滚把自己裹了进去，正好碰到床上另外一个人的膝盖。隔壁屋子里起伏的鼾声反而让他睡不着了，那让他想起了燕园里神人潜伏出没的宿舍楼，几乎要引起一阵颤抖。三年省级奖项连边都摸不上。那是他自己不会发光全然被掩盖的地方。北大，全国顶尖的学府，牛人遍地爬，才子贱如狗3，他会发光，可是埋藏在一片金山中，他就什么都不是。可是如今，他的朋友都是星星，他们都在黑夜里发光，遥遥相望，却亮闪闪的，足够照亮甚至温暖一小片天空。

他突然抬起头看向今何在，发现今何在也在看他，于是目光碰撞，被称为对视的两情相悦发生在刹那之间。时间像定格动画一样停住了，以帧为计数单位前进……江南说不清楚是谁靠近了谁，但他们的吻开始生长。甜蜜、清爽，尝起来像是冰啤酒，甚至还带着点两种纯素的食物混合出的火腿味。江南的百八般吻技在此时全都随风而去，他只有笨拙地凑上去。今何在比他还没经验，甚至可以说是青涩，却仍然值得称作优雅从容。然而，明明是第一个，却像是已经排练了千百万次。那个吻不紧不慢，镇定而温柔，没有丝毫粗暴。似乎是一首优雅的乐曲，只有两个作者一起缓慢协调才能写就。

他们短暂地分开了三四秒，但又迅速地粘合在一起。这次的确是江南主动，他找到了那个风流潇洒的自己，他热情而大胆，似乎当真是一位浊世翩翩公子，吻起来蜻蜓点水一般，掩下去的却是浪漫而深情。今何在并不示弱，他学得很快，几乎立刻就明白了其实接吻不过是一个充满套路的仪式，他捧着对方的脑袋，像他的文字一般疾风骤雨，亲得江南昏头转向，从上颚到后脑勺都酥麻而敏感。他和前女友接吻的时候是绝对没有过这种体验的，她们都温柔又小鸟依人，甜美又羞涩。而今何在却完全不同，他的羞涩只在表面，像是一座小小的火山，休眠的秀丽的山脉岩石下蕴藏着令人吃惊的能量。

他们的右手攥在一起，然后十指相扣。今何在的手指握得使劲，捏得骨节发白，捏得江南几乎感到了疼痛。他不明白为什么他的爱人要如此用力，仿佛他们在抵死缠绵，仿佛这就是最后一次，仿佛在这之后他们什么都没有。江南突然感到恐惧，这股热情让他害怕。他太过卑微却又狂妄自大，这样的全盘接受与鼓励，是他闻所未闻的。他真的害怕了，于是他……他向后退缩，他退后到床板和被子中，但今何在寸步不让。他的手还是捏得很紧，一点也没有松开的迹象。

（很多年后突然想起这个在当时令人困惑事后又面红耳赤的细节时，江南突然想到，也许那时今何在已经穿过玻璃一样清楚却浑浊的时间看到了他们的结局，世界在他眼中已经是一张写好的诗篇，只等待造物主缓缓念出。在一个吻中，他看得太过透彻，一直看到很多年之后，他们会在千里之外里用一条条晦涩、无法指名道姓的微博中互相伤害，造就一个个因为痛苦而无法入眠的夜晚。他们一直醒着4。）

但是那时候的江南什么也看不穿，他只是在被逼到无路可退之后靠近今何在，接受他的吻。

今何在爱他。他突然如此笃定，因为他也爱着今何在。不，他不确定那一股涌上来的幸福、快乐、酸涩和恐惧的混合物算不算爱情，因为这东西太浓烈太复杂，让他怀疑自己之前经历过的一切都是虚伪的而只有这一刻真实存在。他应该质疑存在吗？他不知道。

他不再去想那件事情了。今何在的手顺着他的T恤的线条从腰上落下去，从布料下摆进去扣在他的腰上。他们两个都没有和男人上床的经历，此时都有些不知所措，完全是凭借着一腔勇气和热血在做事。他在吻分离的空隙尖锐地喘息了一声，环住了今何在的脖子，按住他的后脑把他拉在怀里。今何在的身高显得一下子就那么小，几乎整个人都伏在他身上，温热的鼻息吹得他心口热乎乎的，仿佛有一只小鹿在里面撞着他的肋骨。他抬起头来看着他，还是那双漂亮的眼睛，却不再清明如同月亮，而是蒙上了一层阴影，将一切都隔绝在了外面。他们对视着，然后江南惊恐地发现，他们两个都硬了，隔着两层布料，湿哒哒地贴在一起。他们都是男性，都非常清楚这意味着什么。今何在也意识到了，而且今何在意识到他意识到了。因为他笑了，脸颊上堆着温柔的笑意，露出一排洁白的牙齿。他不再那么混沌了，笑容中带着促狭和孩子气的冷酷与残忍。江南被那残忍惊愕到，一丝抽气就梗在了喉咙里。

现在的情形突然变得非常简单：箭在弦上，不得不发。

凭借着三年时光磨练出来的一股默契，他们继续吻着，手上的动作却并没有停歇，今何在修长漂亮的手从江南的红色花裤衩下伸进去握住了他，立刻得到了激烈的反应。江南堪称报复地撕咬着今何在的嘴唇，却又故作轻松地松开，用另一个吻来为自己任性的粗暴道歉，尽管他并无悔意。冰凉的手指从他腰上的松紧橡胶带开始向下拉，勾着那块布料划过他的大腿外侧和膝盖，最后被远远丢在床脚。今何在小孩子一样，床单上还印着小飞象呢，手里也就拿着个小飞象，江南平躺着，享受着如潮水一般将他浸没的快感，与此同时为这个不合时宜的笑话嗤笑出声。

今何在没理会他的分心，江南也立刻没有功夫分心了。他自己也用手解决过生理需求，但没有一次比这次让他难以自拔。性从来不是江南难以处理的那方面，但现在他完全坠入了一个满是柔软草甸和鲜花的伊甸园，稍微动动身子就会被裹进云朵中。他不知道自己发出了什么样的声音，他只知道今何在非常狡猾地笑着，嘴咧得大大的，一口咬在江南的喉结上，然后含含糊糊地说：“你声音小一点，潘海天耳朵灵。”

江南不知道为什么潘海天会出现在这个对话中，然后他才想起来，水泡和大角都睡在几米之外他自己的房间中。他更加害怕了，只能压低了声音，咬着嘴唇嘶嘶地发声，全都压在了电扇马达和叶片旋转的声音下。随后，他也伸手摸上了今何在，但是隔着布料。这明确意义相当于隔靴搔痒，今何在笑出来，从胸腔内发声，低沉而色情，肋骨一起一伏地按在江南身上，让他也感受了他的笑意。于是他将松紧拉开向下退一点，直接握住了他的肉。

情绪太过激动，男人只会用血来表达，无论是充血还是流血。他攀升得如此之快，脑袋中的思绪更迭越发迅速。狂风中摇摆的火焰，苍茫的夜色然后是那栋小别墅中金黄色的阳光，密西西比河流动的水波，轮船长长的汽笛，似乎是从遥远的回忆中向他致敬。他经历过的一切都在像走马灯一样经过他的眼前。我要死了，江南无助地想。我要淹死在情欲中了，而今何在就是我的浮木。我必须抓住他。

最后，一片空白中，他看到了夕阳下的山川河流，那景象完全是在说，今何在，猴子，曾雨。他不在任何一处，却在每一处。这个顶点上本应是空白的意识，全部都是今何在。全部都是他。江南无可逃离了，因为他心甘情愿地将自己交付给了今何在，又从今何在手中拿走了他。他们交换了灵魂，将这两颗宝贵的心捧在手里，听它们轻微地共振，发出悦耳的低鸣。

伴随着一声啜泣与“猴子”的混合物，他射在了今何在手里。今何在在几秒之后也做了同样的事，他们两个疲倦地倒下去，放松全身的肌肉，甜蜜而满意地发出了两声迎合在一起的叹息。江南不忘在今何在的裤衩上擦了擦手。现在他们只剩下缠绵了，属于风月的那部分粘腻消散在清爽的风中。电扇又转过来了，低于体温的空气流过他们的皮肤，如同一卷冰凉的丝绸，将他们缠在一个卷里。

今何在汗津津的脑袋又往前伸了一点，江南用干净的那只手非常得寸进尺地又揉了揉那一头硬硬松松的头发。又该逼他理头了，他想。这次换个莫西干头试试。月亮升上来了，它在窗外看着这对心灵完全融合在一起的人儿，他们独特的情事刚刚结束。今何在挣扎着坐起来，坐在床垫的边沿，先抽张纸巾擦了擦手，从柜子上拿起条软中华，撕开塑料包装取了一盒，点一支叼在嘴里。那是水泡送给江南的生日礼物，按现在市价还有点小贵，但是江南决定允许他的爱人从这里偷一支香烟。毕竟，和他们的海洋、爱情、九州，乃至未来相比，一支烟又算得了什么呢。全世界都拜服在他们的脚下，现在他们是时代和俗世的君王。

烟雾在月光和灯光组成的光线里缓缓上升，今何在秀气脸庞的线条就被泡软了，柔和而带点仙人的气质。“猴子，我想写一个故事。”江南几乎是无意识说，舒展着手臂上的肌肉，今何在在黑暗中注视着他。就算他们全然处在黑暗中，也能完美地对望。今何在的眼神温柔得像是春天傍晚被雨打散一地的极光。这个完全破碎而毫无章法的比喻突兀地出现在江南的脑海里，若干不和谐的元素在此时如此和谐。“比如说，上海变成了一个末世之城，要沉到海底去。……题材会不会太超前了？很不成熟的想法。我酝酿一段时间再写吧。也许可以的。”说到最后，似乎江南自己也开始怀疑这是不是太过超越，也可能是专注思考，他的声音逐渐低下去。

今何在笑了。他掐灭了烟头，黑暗中的一点星火就立刻湮灭在夜色中。他跪在柔软的弹簧床上，江南就顺着床垫凹陷的方向滚到了他的身边。他意识到，这个会抽烟的今何在，是个男人，有时候会看上去傻乎乎的，但却从来都不是小孩。他一直清醒，就算他看上去只有十八岁，就算他喝了点酒满嘴跑火车。他俯下身去，给了他一个充满烟草气味的吻。认真而确定，充满了少年感的青涩的信任和交付。但是那是一个成熟的决定，无论看上去多么疯狂或不讲道理，那都是今何在用他全部的热血思索过的决定。

“好。”他点点头，非常笃定地说。“我相信你。”

完。

1 2004年7月12日，上海的确下了大暴雨。  
2 《龙与少年游·那些年我沐浴神的光辉》：“如今回想起来在那么神圣虔诚的场合构思那么俗辣的故事，神没有把雷霆扔在我的头顶上，已经可以说明他是仁慈的了。……我手持锅巴旁听，不经意间露出少年老贼的微笑，被一个经常跟我开玩笑的教友看在眼里，上来拍我，感叹说：‘你这样子，是一定下地狱了。’此后连吃免费饭的邮件我也收不到了。就这样我跟神错过了。曾经有一年里我享受他赐予的食物沐浴他的光辉，可我的心上打着漆黑的伞。 ”  
（这一段希望大家千万不要误解，我个人没有不敬宗教的意思，但唱歌的时候真的很容易跑神。）  
3 这句话同样出自《龙与少年游》。  
4 @九州墨鱼生：“……或许明天会是另一场腐女狂欢吧。他心想。你是真的恨我，我明明早知道的。后来他累了，在微薄上说去睡了。他一直醒着。”（2010.11.24）

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里！


End file.
